A Distraction
by queenofnegativity
Summary: Nessie is studying on a Friday afternoon. What happens when Jacob suddenly showed up and surprised with her clothes? Lemons.


_Title:_ A Distraction

_Pairing:_ Jacob Black x Renesmee Cullen

_Genre: _Romance

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything. Just this story.

It was a quiet Friday afternoon and Nessie decided to study for her lessons. She is already 10 years old but she looked like a Junior High School student. Edward and Bella decided to enroll her to Forks High School. She is doing well as a student just like her father.

Meanwhile, Jacob decided to visit her at the Cullens since they were out hunting except for Jasper and Alice who were left to take care of Nessie, but they never really mind Jacob and Nessie alone. Bella and Rosalie are the only ones who are really concerned. For them, Nessie is still a kid but for the others, she is an incredible, independent, beautiful and mature lady.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." Jacob walked in the house without knocking. He seemed really comfortable since he always checks up on Nessie during weekends. It's kind of weird he went on a Friday. He wants to surprise Nessie with his appearance.

"Hi Jacob." Alice smiled. "Nessie is upstairs. Studying, I guess."

"Hmmm.. she really is serious with her studies since this is her first year in school. Only, she's now in her Junior Year." Jasper laughed.

"I'll check her out. I'll let the stress and pressure go away." Jacob winked.

"Don't be such a distraction dog." Alice said.

* * *

Nessie is browsing her Chemistry book with fascination. It's not her favorite subject but she can't deny that likes Chemistry. She giggled when she remembered that time when she was the only one who perfected their experiment.

"Baby?" Jacob called from the outside of her room. Nessie was startled. She left her books on her bed and ran to the door. She opened it and her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey." She bit her lip. Jacob smiled. Nessie is incredibly gorgeous. Jacob's eyes widened when he examined her from head to toe.

Nessie's hair is messy. _Sexy_. He thought. He watched her eyes filled with joy and excitement plus her kissable lips. He noticed something new with her. Besides the usual thin tank top, she wasn't wearing any bra and..

"No pajamas?" Jacob raised his eyebrow on Nessie's short shorts that could also be considered like a panty. She giggled.

"Why don't you get in?" Jacob got in. When Nessie closed the door and locked it, he smugged.

"It's really getting hot in here, so I decided to dump my pajamas for a while and besides, I'm just alone. I never expected you to be coming over. Today."

"I just can't wait for Saturday, I guess?" Jacob pulled her in his arms and started kissing her. Nessie responded with delight.

They stopped and Jacob eyed her bed full of books. "Seems that you are studying more often." He noticed.

"Yes. You know I love studying and Dad is really happy about it." She smiled.

"Yeah, right. Edward is teaching you how to be a know-it-all just like him." He joked but Nessie didn't like it. This is one of the things that they always fight about. Her father, Edward Cullen.

"Sorry, babe. I'll never joke about your father anymore. Just.. remind me always. Can't help it." He tried not to laugh. He winked.

"Fine. I'll let this pass." Jacob kissed her again. Nessie pulled his shirt off. He stopped.

"What a naughty girl." _Tsk_. _Tsk_. He kissed her again but wildly now. He held her ass and squeezed it while Nessie is messing up his hair.

Jacob pushed her books away and placed Nessie on the bed. He took off her top and he squeezed her large breasts with pleasure. "Uhmmm.." Nessie moaned. Then he started to lick and suck her nipples. "Ahhhh.."

His lips met hers again and he started to pull off her shorts and noticed that she wasn't wearing an underwear. He stopped kissing her and watched her body.

Jacob watched as Nessie rubbed her opening. Jacob caught her hand and started to lick her juices and continued licking her clit. He inserted his two fingers in her.

"Ah! Ahh.. uhm!" Jacob loved her moans. Then, he started kissing her again. Nessie is already on top. She directly went down and sucked his tip. Then, she bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh my! So… ahhh.. good." Jacob moaned and he made himself on top again and placed himself inside of her. He pushed hard and fast, enough to make Nessie go crazy.

"Oh baby! Ah.. Ah! More.. I need more of you." Nessie cried. And he did. He pushed and pushed hard. Nessie made herself on top again and bounced on top of him. Jacob held her breasts. They grind with each other's body and Nessie collapsed on top of him.

"That was awesome." He kissed Nessie, wild.

"Yes. Yes." She answered.

"Nessie, honey? I'm home!" Bella, her mother, knocked.

"Mom? Oh. My. God." was all she managed to say.

**Note:** I hope you like this stupid fic that I made. It's my first Rated M fic, so I'm sorry if it sucked.


End file.
